gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheExiledGear
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Savage Locust page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- The Forgotten Jedi (Talk) 04:36, March 19, 2011 RE: GOW Exile info Thanks for the tip. However, as it is currently still just a rumor that it may be a prequel and involve Adam Fenix, and the fact Epic has basicly said nothing other than something called Gears of War: Exile exists, we have no confirmed info to create a page.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Please don't remove reference tags. Something had messed them up, but could have easily been fixed.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Voice for Stratton I actully like the voice actor. Jace is pretty young, around 21-24, so it makes sense for him to have a youngish voice. I think the character model looks off, and the ear really does bother me. They have a few months left, so hopefully they fix that.--The Forgotten Jedi 05:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Decision I'd go with Gamestop.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Did you know I'm not to sure about that one myself. It was only briefly mentioned once by Baird, but since then, there has been no confirmation either way, so for the moment it is canon.--The Forgotten Jedi 01:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *A campaign demo, something about collectibles, and at least one new character.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) **I'm just trying to get my wings and reach rank 100 in multiplayer.--The Forgotten Jedi 16:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ***They are going to have 30x XP during E3, so that should help a lot.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:28, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Gears of War 3: Palace Guards Yes, I would love to see the Palace Guards in Gears of War 3, they will properly be protecting the Queen once again but we will wait and see. Thanks GOW47 20:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) RE:Talk Page rules That one got to me, since he posted under my comment suggesting another user to follow the rules.--JacktheBlack 04:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Not Kinect That's a relief. I'm still extremely curious as to when we will get some information about Exile. Maybe it will be a downloaded campaign expansion. That is what I would like to see, if it is not a full game.--The Forgotten Jedi 23:45, June 9, 2011 (UTC)